<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Idea (Waitress) [A Klaine One-Shot] by Wow_Klaine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293791">Bad Idea (Waitress) [A Klaine One-Shot]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine'>Wow_Klaine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klaine One-Shots 💖 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee, Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Waitress Song, Blaine - Freeform, Inspired by Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson, Kurt - Freeform, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, anderson - Freeform, berry - Freeform, blaine anderson - Freeform, hummel - Freeform, past blaine anderson/rachel berry - Freeform, rachel - Freeform, rachel berry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is Blaine's wife, and Kurt is their doctor. When Rachel leaves her bag at Dr. Hummel's office, Blaine states for longer than he intended... *wink wink*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Rachel Berry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klaine One-Shots 💖 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Idea (Waitress) [A Klaine One-Shot]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea came to me and I had to do it. A Waitress the Musical AU where Kurt is the doctor and Blaine is Jenna. Don't worry, there's no smut of MPreg to speak of here. The full scene and song are linked below, so please go listen to it before you read. (You know what... just listen to the whole ass soundtrack because this musical is a bop!!)</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M146JnFwaHQ&amp;list=TLPQMDQxMjIwMjAlH4iFbKGk7Q&amp;index=1</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine was sitting in the doctor's office with his wife, Rachel. Her pregnancy test had come up positive, he had immediately scheduled an appointment.</p><p>"Are you worried?" Rachel asked, smiling at him.</p><p>"Yeah, a little," Blaine replied. But he was worried for all the wrong reasons. The night Rachel had told him about her pregnancy, was the same night that Blaine was going to tell her he was gay. He had thought of all the possible outcomes for that night: Rachel screaming at him, Rachel crying, Rachel coming out to him as a lesbian (which wasn't even in the realm of possibility, but he had an overactive imagination). But instead, she had surprised him with the news that she was pregnant! Woooo...</p><p>"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson?" An attractive er- a very attractive man stepped into the waiting room. Rachel and Blaine stood up and started to follow the man. Blaine walked behind Rachel so that she wouldn't notice him staring at her doctor's ass.</p><p>They eventually made it to a small white room with a skinny bed and 2 chairs in it.</p><p>"My name is Kurt Hummel and I will be your doctor," Kurt said, shaking Rachel's hand. He then walked over to Blaine, "And you are her husband?"</p><p>"Yes," Blaine stated, sitting down in one of the chairs as Rachel got up on the table.</p><p>---</p><p>Rachel and Blaine finally made it home after the doctor's appointment.</p><p>"Aren't you excited we're having a kid?" Rachel asked enthusiastically.</p><p>"Yes, of course, I am!" Blaine kissed her cheek.</p><p>"Oh no, babe, I left my bag at the doctor's."</p><p>"I'll get it for you, Rach."</p><p>"Oh, thank you. I'm gonna go to sleep, it's kinda late."</p><p>"Alright babe, see you when I get home."</p><p>---</p><p>Blaine walked back into the doctor's office. He explained to the lady at the front desk that his wife had left her bag in Kurt Hummel's room. She said he didn't have any appointments for the rest of the day, so he could go in and grab it.</p><p>Blaine walked down the hall and into Kurt's room. Kurt was standing in the corner, reading some charts. He turned around when he heard Blaine enter.</p><p>"Oh, hey. Rachel forgot her-" Kurt was interrupted by Blaine's lips on his. After a few moments, he pulled away.</p><p>It's a bad idea, me and you</p><p>"Oh, shit," Blaine said, grabbing the bag and running to the door. Kurt jumped over the bed in order to reach the door faster than Blaine.</p><p>"Wait- wait wait," Kurt put his hand on the door so Blaine couldn't open it, "Your gay?"</p><p>"Based on what I just did, what do you think?" Blaine sasses.</p><p>I know, I totally agree</p><p>It's a bad idea, me and you</p><p>Kurt softly kissed Blaine again. Blaine wrapped his arms around the older boy, forcing his lips harder on his.</p><p>I've never known anything so true</p><p>It's a terrible idea, me and you</p><p>Kurt pulled away slowly, "You have a wife."</p><p>"I want a husband," Blaine smirked, "But your my wife's doctor."</p><p>"And you have a baby coming"</p><p>"It's a bad idea, me and you." Blaine looked up at Kurt.</p><p>Kurt softly smiled, "Let's just keep kissing 'til we come to." They kissed again, more ferociously this time.</p><p>Heart, stop racing</p><p>They somehow made their way onto the examination table, Kurt on top of Blaine. Both of the boys had been making out for so long they were desperate for air.</p><p>"Let's face it, making mistakes like this will make worse what was already pretty bad," Blaine panted out.</p><p>Mind, stop running</p><p>It's time we just let this thing go</p><p>"It was a pretty good bad idea, wasn't it though?" Kurt said, diving his tongue back into Blaine's mouth.</p><p>It's a bad idea, me and you</p><p>It's a bad idea, me and you</p><p>---</p><p>Blaine and Kurt were covered with sweat, Blaine now laying next to Kurt on the small bed.</p><p>"Hold me close," Blaine said softly, nuzzling his face into Kurt's bare chest. And for once in his life, he enjoyed the smell of sex in the air.</p><p>While I think this through</p><p>Yeah, it's a very poor idea, me and you</p><p>---</p><p>Blaine quietly walked into his house. None of the lights were on, so he assumed Rachel was asleep. He quickly got into his PJs and climbed into bed with his wife.</p><p>"Did you just get home?" Rachel asked, half asleep.</p><p>"No, I've been home awhile, I just got up to go to the bathroom." Blaine lied.</p><p>"Oh," She said falling back asleep, "You got my bag?"</p><p>Shit. Blaine knew he forgot something.</p><p>"No, Dr. Hummel had already gone home for the day and I wasn't allowed back into his office. But I promise, first thing tomorrow morning when you go to work, I will go and get it."</p><p>"Thank-" Rachel was taken over by sleep. Blaine sunk deeper in the bed, falling asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in their 4 year marriage.</p><p>---</p><p>Blaine came back to the doctors the following morning, thankfully, he ran into Kurt in the lobby, so he wouldn't have to have an awkward conversation with the receptionist, about why he came again.</p><p>And, believe me, he came again.</p><p>Heart, stop racing</p><p>Let's face it, making mistakes like this will make worse what was already pretty bad</p><p>---</p><p>"Don't forget Rachel's bag again, we don't need her getting suspicious," Kurt said, handing the bag to Blaine.</p><p>"Thank you, baby." Blaine smiled, pecking Kurt's lips before leaving.</p><p>Mind, stop running</p><p>It's time we just let this thing go</p><p>It was a pretty good bad idea, wasn't it though?</p><p>---</p><p>I know it's right for me</p><p>It's the only thing I've ever done</p><p>Driving home, he decided that he was going to come out to Rachel. Tell him about the affair... maybe? He just knew he needed to tell Rachel the truth.</p><p>---</p><p>What if I never see myself ever be anything more</p><p>Than what I've already become?</p><p>"I have something to tell you." Blaine and Rachel said at the same time.</p><p>"On the count of 3?" Rachel asked.</p><p>"1" Blaine started.</p><p>"2"</p><p>"3"</p><p>"I'm Gay.""The baby isn't yours."</p><p>They both stood there, star-struck about what the other had said. After a long awkward silence, Rachel spoke up.</p><p>"I guess that works out for both of us then.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess it does," Blaine said with a soft smile.</p><p>---</p><p>I need a bad idea</p><p>Blaine ran into Kurt's office, panting.</p><p>"The- the baby isn't mine. Its- it's her high school sweetheart's, Finn."</p><p>"Omigod!" Kurt said, running into Blaine's open arms.</p><p>---</p><p>I need a bad idea</p><p>Kurt walked into his and Blaine's shared apartment, finding Blaine was sitting on their bed.</p><p>"Hey, how was your day?" The hazel haired boy asked.</p><p>"Rachel and I finalized the divorce," Blaine said, getting up and holding both of Kurt's hands.</p><p>"Oh, that's good."</p><p>"So will you marry me?" Blaine asked, praying to god Kurt would say yes.</p><p>"Y-yes!"</p><p>---</p><p>I need a bad idea</p><p>"Do you, Kurt, take Blaine to be your lawfully wedded husband?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"And do you, Blaine, take Kurt to be your lawfully wedded husband?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>---</p><p>I need a bad idea</p><p>"I cannot believe that you and Finn are engaged!" Kurt screamed. Blaine and Kurt later learned that Finn was actually Kurt's step-brother, and so Rachel and Kurt became very close.</p><p>"I know! I realize it's non-traditional for the girl to ask the guy but-"</p><p>"Wait- you asked him?"</p><p>Rachel smiled coyly, "Yes..."</p><p>---</p><p>Just one</p><p>"You know, you kissing me in that doctor's office was the best bad idea you've ever had," Kurt said, kissing his husband of 5 years.</p><p>Heart, keep racing</p><p>Let's make mistakes</p><p>"What made you say yes to my proposal?" Blaine asked.</p><p>"Just... You basically said 'so what?' and made worse what was already pretty bad. And sleep with, a guy you barely knew," Blaine giggled a little, "You trusted me to keep this secret safe. I knew that if your mind and body were telling you to do all those things, then you must love me."</p><p>"I do love you. I will always love you," The raven-haired boy said, tearing up at Kurt's speech, "No reason to throw it away when there's love to be had."</p><p>"Exactly," Kurt said, smiling at his beautiful husband.</p><p>"Hold me tight as I tell myself that you might make sense," Blaine whispered.</p><p>"What does that mean? Did you not like my speech?"</p><p>"No, I did, you just used a lot of big words and I need to try to remember what all of them mean." Kurt giggled at his husband's silliness.</p><p>Blaine thought that he should make a romantic speech as well, seeing as it was their anniversary, "You made good what had been just so bad. You let us this through. And I think it a pretty good bad idea, me and you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-1448 words-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>